miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 33
Patch #33 - 02/29/16 Bicycles This patch adds bicycles to the game! The physics for the bicycles still needs to be improved, but we feel they are good enough for now to release to all servers. They do not require any parts to work, but they also despawn after a few hours of not being used as a result. We welcome your feedback on what you think of them! TrackIR This game update adds support for Natural Point's TrackIR head tracking system: naturalpoint.com/trackir Support has been added for adjusting the camera's pitch, yaw, roll, and left/right leaning. Keybinds have been added to recenter the view and to also disable TrackIR when not being used. FaceTrackNoIR/Opentrack Support was also added to perform head tracking using a face cam, but this solution isn't as fast or a precise as using a dedicated hardware based solution such as TrackIR. Game * Fixed server crash related to using molotovs or blowing up diesel jerry cans * Alt key will now work correctly for freelook when using windowed mode * Updated EAC to latest version * Fixed issue with sprinting while swimming not working * Fixed naming issue preventing some magazines in pistols from being restored when logging in * Mouse scaling issue fixed - forcing game to always be in windowed mode when starting has been removed * Fixed visual artifacts on the screen from seeing cave areas at a far distance Servers * Chat logs are now saved on game servers * i3d will add support for server renters to view them UI * XBox controller mouse emulation added * Lean keys, Q and E, can be rebound Items * Added several variations for the face bandana * Improved firing visual effects several weapons * Adjusted 357 pistol recoil * Saw blade added * Pickaxe now spawns in oriented correctly and is correct on a character's back Vehicles * Controllers can be used to steer vehicles Crafting * Three more baseball bat weapon variants added * Cancelling a throw now works correctly Sounds * Looping sounds don't stop when the game window loses focus * Corrected holstering sounds for the .22 pistol * Spikers will now grunt when hurt and make a dying sound effect * Added sound effects for opening/closing inventory - sounds are WIP * Added sound effects for crafting items - sounds are WIP * Torch burning sound stops correctly when torch is dropped * Volume levels for different weapons more balanced with each other * Volume levels for different vehicles more balanced with each other * Volume slider now affects environment and bush collision sounds * Collision sounds volume with bushes reduced Combat * Fixed bullet impact effects on water * Blood splatter effects appear on the ground Map/World * Improved terrain rendering * Moved a box in the mobile homes that was causing issue * Burning barrels improved - added better light, minor lens flare, tweaked particles * Adjusted lights for the construction barriers that blink * Adjusted sign poles to help prevent vehicles getting stuck in them * Build exclusion zones updated to help prevent some griefing * Updated farm fields in the back of Sultan * Some minor updates to Pinecrest * Fire department prefab updated Textures/Materials * Adjusted surface type for shells so they bounce more when impacting the ground * Removed some unused first person particles due to our simulated first person system * Fixes for shop door textures * Improved military tent texture * Fixed corkboard textures * Fixed brightness on the office clock and small flag pole. * Fixed surface type and materials for the outdoor cinema sign * Improved texture for the deer * Improved forest and rocky soil terrain textures, and a few other terrain surfaces * Improved textures and materials for Crazy mutant * Many more minor improvements and adjustments Animations * Made lean animations faster, also works with head tracking * Removed old first person compressed animation database files that were no longer needed * Fixed steering wheel animations not working on vehicles * Fixed several of the small animal animations that were not working * Fixed windmill animations * Adjusted crouch animation so you can't peek through walls using it Patch #33a (Hotfix) - 03/04/16 * Rebuilt the game client so it doesn't require as many system files. Helps people with the CrySystem DLL error issues. << Back to Patch #32 | Proceed to Patch #34 >> Category:Patch